Una noche de tormento
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Una tarde llena de nubes negras que traerán consigo el peor tormento para la rubia


Nubes negras junto con un viento que soplaba causando el ruido de las latas sueltas, un dominante paisaje lleno de hostilidad y una profundidad desconocida. Esto definitivamente representaba una tormenta electrica de grandes proporciones donde en cada rincón de la gran ciudad se percibiría el descomunal sonido de los truenos junto con la fuerte lluvia que ya caía abundante en esos momentos.

Una joven de cabellos rubios corría con angustia por las calles de Magnolia, chapoteando en los charcos de agua acumulada, mientras intentaba taparse inútilmente con una mano. Su cabello y cuerpo completo estaban totalmente mojados, pegándose a su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Un trueno amenazante hizo presencia, Lucy paro inesperadamente su carrera contra reloj y con los ojos muy abiertos recorrió con la mirada el basto cielo lleno de nubes negras, otro trueno volvió a escucharse. La maga estelar se encogió en su lugar dando paso a pequeños temblores musculares. Las facciones de su cara cambiaron drásticamente, dando a conocer un miedo que nunca ante parecía haber tenido, sus labios estaban apretados fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, una mirada perdida en el vacío y sin brilloso, los manos convertidas en puños muy apretados comenzó a correr con mas prisa que antes para poder llegar al lugar deseado: su casa

-No pienses en ellos no pienses en ello- se repetía una y otra vez intentando convencerse a si misma de no tener miedo.

Desde muy pequeña era victima del miedo cuando se aproximaba una tormenta, los truenos eran una de las pocas cosas que la podían hacer temblar como gelatina. Y aunque ella misma intento miles de veces curar su fobia a ese ruido inofensivo… no pudo. Quizás no resulto por que siempre estaba sola en su habitación.

Al fin pudo lograra divisar a lo lejos la entrada de su apartamento, subió las escaleras de dos en dos haciendo notoria su prisa, siguió caminando por estrecho pasillo hasta hallar su puerta. Se recostó sobre la pared cansada y con respiración alterada y rebusco con brusquedad en sus bolsillos, logro conseguir lo que buscaba.

La torpeza se había apoderado de ella en el momento en que escucho el primer trueno y una tarea tan facial como introducir la llave en la cerradura se convirtió en una hazaña difícil de realizar. Después de varios intentos erróneos lo logro.

Pov Lucy

Al entrar me asalto el mismo viento de antes, igual de frío y sin vida. Me apresure a cerrar la ventana los temblores habían disminuido considerablemente, por lo que camine normal al llegar a la ventana el viento soplo con redoblada fuerza empujándome hacia atrás, después de forcejear con la fuerza de la naturaleza pude cerrarla.

Los pensamientos corrieron como río en invierno. Todos estará bien… a quien miento la tormenta no parará por lo menos en varias horas o quizás la noche completa, estoy sola y me hace mucha falta Natsu, el gremio pero sobre todo ese mago hiperactivo y revoltoso destruye ciudades que es mi amigo… según el. Suspire pesadamente.

Camine hacia un sillón y me deje caer, me saque la ropa mojada con lentitud por que la oscuridad no me dejaba ver absolutamente nada, ya que con el apuro que tenía de cerrar la ventana y no escuchar nunca mas ese horrible sonido no tuve tiempo de prenderla. Había logrado dificultosamente quedar en ropa interior preparada para tomar un baño caliente cuando mi paz fue interrumpida nuevamente.

Otro trueno sonó causando que me sobresaltara la desesperación se apoderaba de a una rapides imprecionante y a pesar se querer apagar el ruido que sentia a cada momento no podia aullentarlos por mas que hiciera el esfuerzo.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento logre notar un bulto sobre la cama, el cual había pasado desapercibido gracias a distraída que andaba. Este se movió causándome un pequeño sobresalto, quizá casi tan grande como los que me provocaban los truenos. En acto de reflejo me acerque al objeto no identificado pero me encontraba tan distraída tratando de resolver tal misterio que en el momento en que llego otro de esos estúpidos truenos no pude evitar caer al suelo llorando y gritando con desconsuelo. No pude continuar la desesperación se había apoderado de mi y me había entregado a las manos del miedo sin nada mas que poder hacer.

Pov Natsu

El ruido de los truenos y un grito sorprendentemente fuerte me despertaron de la siesta que estaba tomando para esperar a Lucy. Me estire perezosamente e inhale profundamente totalmente despreocupado y olvidando por unos segundo lo que me había desertado, pero el olor a algo salado. Rápidamente me senté sobre la cama mirando hacia todas las direcciones encontrándome para mi desgracia lo que mas temía, Lucy estaba llorando, desconocía el por que pero de todas formas no quería verla así, me llenaba de rabia pensar que alguien le pudo hacer daño a ella.

Pero inevitablemente mis pensamientos fueron en esa dirección, el porqué. _Que le paso a Lucy, estoy seguro que el idiota de Loke le izo algo, y si fue así va a volver al mundo espiritual con una buena golpiza, barias heridas de gravedad, y probablemente se lleve de recuerdo una que otra cicatriz bastante fea de recuerdo_. Pensé, pero sin darme cuenta algo en esas palabras hizo que me diera cuenta al fin de como me sentia en realidad.

Sin pensarlo grite su nombre asustándola.

Pov Normal

Lucy salto de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su compañero, con aun con lagrimas en los ojos una aura oscura la envolvió por completo, causando que el mago de fuego retrocediera con una gotita de sudor en la frente algo confundido por el cambio de humor de su amiga.

La maga estelar levanto la vista y miro a su amigo que a esas alturas retrocedió hasta volver a quedar sentado en la cama.

_-Como es que Natsu entro, cantas veces le he dicho que no entre sin permiso, ach! Que rabia, por dios como es que no entiende que no es no, pero me siento feliz teniéndolo aquí ahora ya no estoy sola, pero… pero… Aaaa debería tener por lo menos el mínimo de respeto por mi espacio personal_- pensaba la rubia contradiciéndose así misma.

-Natsu cuantas veces te he di…- la rubia iba comenzar su habitual regaño pero fue cortada pero la tormenta había preparado exclusivamente un especial de diez minutos de puros truenos que no se podia perder por nada del mundo.

La Heartfillia había olvidado por completo la existencia de la tormenta, lo que fue peor para ella ya que la tomo desprevenida. Temblaba igual que una gelatina cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras lloraba con desesperación. Natsu quien presencio la escena sin entender mucho, al ver como su amiga temblaba y lloraba de esa forma se preocupo.

-¿Lucy estas bien?- era claro que no se encontraba bien, pero el peli salmón intentaba distraerla de lo que sé que le estaba causando tal sufrimiento.

-Nats…-la rubia con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intento responderle al mata dragones y como ya había pasado repetidas veces en tan poco tiempo fue asustada por otro estruendo- Ah!- grito con desesperación deseando que todo ya acabara de una buena vez, el ruido era reproducido por su subconsciente una y otra vez volviéndola loca.

Dragneel camino con una mano estirada hacia su amiga para darle apoyo pero nuevos truenos se escucharon seguido de los gritos y temblores de la maga estelar. En ese momento Natsu cayo en la cuenta de que tiempo atrás Lucy había confesado en una de sus pocas borracheras que le tenia un miedo increíble a los truenos, pero claro nadie se acordaba por que había bebido demasiado, él se salvo por que Erza lo amarro a una silla amenazándolo con una espada que si derrumbaba de nuevo el gremio la pagaría muy caro.

Sin decir ninguna palabra tomo una frazada y cubrió a la rubia quien no reacciono, la acostó suavemente sobre su cama, sentándose a la orilla, observando con preocupación el estado en que se encontraba.

Pov Natsu

Seguía temblando y no sabia que hacer solo podia abrazarla y rogar por que se calmara aunque sea un poco. Pero un impulso incontrolable de protegerla se apodero de mi, con un pequeño y delicado movimiento me acosté a su lado abrazándola, intentando transmitir que no estaba sola que yo estaría hay para ella sea cuando sea.

Pov Lucy

No tengo la menor idea en que momento me dormí pero si recuerdo lo bien que se sentia cuando Natsu transmitió su apoyo logrando calmarme pero… el solo hecho de que estuviera a mi lado logro tranquilizarme de una manera rápida. A pesar de haberme prometido a mi misma que no me enamoraría de el por el solo hecho de que era mi mejor amigo y no quería perderlo, ya no podia seguir ocultándolo, aunque suene raro me enamore de su hiperactividad, de su amor al gremio, su perseverancia y sobre todo del apoyo que siempre me brindaba incondicionalmente.

Abrí lentamente los ojos dándome cuenta de la posición que me encontraba, Natsu estaba a pecho descubierto con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en mi cintura, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, no señor, mi cabeza estaba afirmada en su pecho pero lo peor es que estaba en ropa interior

Exaltada me aparte rápidamente tomando la cobija y tapándome. E mata dragones se revolvió incomodo sobre las sabanas buscándome.

-Lucy donde estas_ balbuceo entre sueños se siente tan bien tenerte cerca (*O* que cursi pero linda) una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al igual que en la de el.

-eres tan tierno así, ya veo porque me enamore de ti- conteste en un susurro.

Volví a acostarme en su pecho sintiendo su contacto y disfrutando el momento.

-Al igual que yo…- contesto el peli salmón sobresaltándome, al levantar la cabeza pude ver esa enorme sonrisa que siempre me a gustado- siempre te protegeré.


End file.
